


Thank You, For Not Dying

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2016 (Nov 26 - Dec 2) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Earth was invaded by man-killing aliens and an organization was formed to fight these creatures. The five of them worked as a unit to take down, the Grand King, probably the mastermind behind the invasion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiKage week: Day 1
> 
> Prompt: ~~Fantasy~~ /Sci-Fi

Tsukishima couldn’t focus on the task at hand. The report for their most recent mission was due that night, but he wasn’t even halfway to finish the thing. This was saying a lot because Tsukishima is known to be a man of punctuality and does his work in a timely manner. But with his two subordinates in the hospital bed, even worse one of those two was unconscious, he couldn’t help but worry.

 

From: Yamaguchi

He’s awake.

 

He didn’t think twice to grab his jacket and ran towards the building’s exit. About 15 minutes of driving, he arrived at the hospital and went to the second floor where he knew Kageyama’s room was at. As he entered, the doctor was still speaking to the male about his medications, the physical activities that he will have to be restricted from doing and many other things that Tsukishima shut out of his mind from hearing. He had one sentence to say to the blue-eyed male. One sentence that he had thought about thoroughly while he was cooped up in his office these few days not focusing. And he was determined. He didn’t even care if Kageyama just woke up, because he’s got to do, what he’s got to do. Hell, he’s supposed to do this long time ago.

He gave a brief smile to the doctor as he exited the room, giving them both some privacy. Kageyama was looking at his hands, not daring to look Tsukishima in the eyes after what he did. _Oh, so he does know how to feel guilty._

“Kageyama Tobio, you’re fired and are no longer working in my unit.”

* * *

Tsukishima took his place in front of the main computer next to Yachi with all three headcam views on sight on the big screen. The views became static as everyone settled at their position. “Everyone, status.”

“Bravo in position.” Hinata cued, all nervousness from before gone, now his bloodlust could be detected from the headquarters.

“Charlie in position.” Kageyama said, the barrel of his sniper can be seen at the bottom of his video feed.

“Delta here at retreat position.” Yamaguchi said confidently even though he was nowhere near the targeted spot and was manning the retreat point if in case something went wrong with their plan.

“Nobody moves until I say so, copy me?” Everyone whispered their agreements through the coms. Tsukishima muted his line before he sighed and rubbed his temple, clearly worried about his unit members.

“They’ll be fine. They’re the best we have boss, you need to have a little faith in them.” Yachi said trying to calm Tsukishima’s nerves. He hated it. Not being in the field with the rest of them even though he was their unit leader. When the group was created about three years ago, they all started on a rough patch but after a few months of training and doing missions with the rest of them, for the first time, he felt that he belonged somewhere. When their coordinator told them to pick a leader, there was only one obvious choice and that was Tsukishima Kei. He is known to be the among the smartest initiates the organization ever had. His ability to take in what he sees in front of him with some past analysis of targets and form a solid plan to counter their attacks, gave him the ability to make quick decisions in cases where things don’t go as planned.

Of course, the other members are no behind than him. Hinata is known to be the fastest in mostly everything he does. His moves are quick and most of the enemies can’t even counter his attacks. The next thing they know is that they’re lying on the ground with their hands being locked behind their backs and a gun directed to their heads. The small size of his body combining with his rapid movements gave him an ideal opportunity to slip in and out of places without their enemies noticing. Kageyama is an all-rounder with speed, strength and techniques but specializes in long distance shooting. With that being said, his short range is still amazing, only second to Yamaguchi. But, the look he has on his face is enough to scare anyone, which should be the case because if someone do get on his bad side, they will have a hard time getting up next morning. Yamaguchi was a surgeon before he joined the organization when his family were slaughtered by the invaders. Out of all, he has the strongest will to stop the enemies and with his trained steady hands, they were able to use that capability to make him a shooter. But the medic refused to fight on the frontline because he believed that violence isn’t the answer. He will fight, during desperate times and when his friends need backup because he couldn’t bear losing another closed one.

“I still don’t know why Yamaguchi can go to the field when I’m stuck in here doing nothing.”

“Because you’re injured and you’re not doing nothing. You’re giving us orders, making sure that everyone is doing what they’re supposed to do.” Tsukishima was startled by Hinata’s voice that went through his coms. He thought he turned off his line but turned out he pushed the wrong button and everyone could probably hear him worrying himself which was something a leader should never reveal to his team. Shit, he just disclosed Yamaguchi’s name.

“Delta’s injured too.”

“Unlike you, my hands are not broken. Besides, we can’t have our main brain getting injured even more. Not that I’m saying that something will happen to us, but if anything does, we’re salvageable.”

“Delta!” Yachi shouted over Tsukishima’s shoulder causing the taller male to jerk his head away from the sudden volume.

“I’m kidding _Echo_. I’ll be fine. I promise.” The male in turn replied with a fond voice.

“Target’s seen 7 o’clock from Diamond Tower.” Kageyama that was silent from before, announced causing everyone to go being alert as they were.

“Okay everyone, you know the plan. Do not move until the target is at the main spot.” The seconds ticked and as the target moved just as they had expected, suddenly Hinata’s headcam was turned off while thump sound can be heard from his line before it was cut off.

“Shit, Bravo? Can you hear me? Damn it, Charlie, Delta abort mission and tend Bravo.” Yamaguchi’s agreement was muffled by Kageyama’s decline.

“What was that Charlie?” Tsukishima’s tone was clearly agitated by Kageyama’s refusal to listen to his order. This isn’t the first time and the guy always gets his way out of trouble but their opponents were never this strong before. They were given a mission to stalk and arrest, if possible, the human shapeshifting alien by the name of Oikawa Tooru, and rumors had it that this guy is the mastermind of all the alien invasions that has been causing havoc on Earth for the past 5 years. So, Tsukishima wasn’t being compliant this time.

“The target is there, what better chance are we gonna get again to have him in this vulnerable position if we don’t act now?”

“Bravo’s position is compromised, and you still think _his_ position is vulnerable, for all we know he might have been waiting for the right moment all this time. Abort the mission Charlie!” Yamaguchi headcam already moved when he first heard Tsukishima’s order with his position on the map showing that he’s going towards Hinata’s position.

“I’m not repeating myself, get back!” Suddenly a static sound was heard as he looked at Kageyama’s video feed moving closer to the target.

“Oi, Charlie! Charlie! Kageyama?!” He grunted loudly while taking off his com and threw it across the room.

“That idiot shut me off, he’s dead, he is so dead after this.” He took a few deep breaths and collected his com again before putting it back into his ear. His heart dropped when Yamaguchi arrived at Hinata’s position as he looked at the video feed transmitted to the screen. The scene in front of him was enough explanation to him but he didn’t want to draw conclusions.

“Delta, status?”

“Two dead aliens but no Hinata.” He let out a shaky breath. This was the worst-case scenario, one of his teammates was gone, even his GPS was off, whatever the alien did, he knew how their organization worked and what to do first when encountered an agent. The ones who attacked Hinata must’ve been some of the higher officers then as the only type of aliens to have that kind of intelligence are known to be nobles. But Oikawa Tooru, which they had categorized as The Grand King, were hypothesized to have intelligence way beyond mankind and the last person he wanted to face him was Kageyama, alone. Yes, he’s talented, but simple minded when he wanted to be.

Suddenly from Kageyama’s feed he saw something running towards him fast. The ginger walked quickly to Kageyama before waving straight at the videocam showing that he’s fine. He saw Hinata was ordering Kageyama about something before he heard his com line was back on.

“The aliens tried hitting my head but I dodged at the last minute hitting my shoulder instead, killed them both but sorry boss, I have to agree with Charlie here, we’re going.” Before he could add anything, the line was turned off again and it took everything inside Tsukishima not to smash the keyboard in front of him to the floor. The two simpleton idiots, great, just great. Right now, he could only hope that this Oikawa Tooru wasn’t as strong as he’s rumored as, but at least Hinata’s with Kageyama, they both were known to become a very lethal combination that was unpredictable and hard to counter. That, at least eased him a bit.

“Delta, can you get up the tower behind you and set up a rifle. They need all the backup they can get. Shoot whatever you see moving towards them, but not The Grand King, to avoid startling him.” _If he still doesn’t know that we’re on to him right now._ Yamaguchi moved to where he was told and the view on the screen perfectly lined up as they all can see where the target was and where their two unit mates were moving from. From Yamaguchi’s cam, they saw the two combo split up, maybe letting Hinata to create a diversion while Kageyama attack the target. The thought sent nervous shivers down his spine but he brushed off any kind of doubts he has for the sniper because it was too late to stop them right now, so he might as well support them till the end. He’ll handle Kageyama later when he’s safe inside the headquarters. _Please get back to HQ safely._

Hinata walked towards the target and sat across him. _What is he doing?_ He can will his head to pick up their voices but of course it wouldn't work. But he trusted Hinata to be better not to get himself killed.

“Hi, so I see you're alone. Mind if I join you?” Oikawa looked up from his tablet and looked at the short ginger who approached him. He gazed around him to see there were lots of empty seats for the stranger to occupy.

“Yeah, sure.” Hinata made himself comfortable on the chair before he ordered himself a cup of vanilla mocha.

“So, either you're trying to flirt with me, or you want something from me.”

“Oh, how rude am I. I'm Kozume, Kozume Shouyou. And no, I'm married already, not that you're not attractive, but I’m a loyal guy. And yeah, I got a question for you.”

“Shoot.” They went quiet for a while as they waited for the waitress to leave after she served Hinata’s drink.

“Oh I was just curious as to why you're invading the Earth is all.” Oikawa kept his calm facade before he leaned closer as he propped his chin onto his clasped hands, eyebrows furrowed.

“Whatever do you mean I _invade the Earth_. Could it be that,” He jumped back pretending to be shocked as he held his chest. “you think that I’m the one responsible for the alien invasion? Now I’m amazing but not that amazing Chibi-chan.” Hinata had the urge to just stab the alien in front of him with the fork laid in front of the brunette. He was right there, he can surely do it.

“Hmm, so you’re not going to admit it then.”

“I won't admit something I didn't commit.” Hinata has had enough as he leaned closer and hissed his whisper.

“Cut the crap. People are dying and everyone is hurting. You and your army are killing innocent lives, what exactly do you want?!” Oikawa broke a grin before answering.

“Since you asked so _nicely_ , I guess I don't have a choice but to tell you the truth. I'm actually here to find a male probably about your age but I hoped he grew taller than you because destroying someone who looked like a kid would be so… what do you call it, ah unsatisfying. Oh, maybe _you_ know him, by any chances do you know anyone by the name of- ouch, what the-” Oikawa cradled his bleeding right palm and the knife he held clattered as it fell to the ground.

Hinata grabbed the fork he’d been eyeing and dashed toward Oikawa when he fell. As he looked down, his left knee was bleeding. _Shit, I’ve been shot, but from where._

Kageyama tried shooting at Oikawa one more time when the male shapeshifted into its alien form and before he could get up to Hinata, Oikawa appeared right in front of his eyes.

“So, here’s where you’re hiding.” He dodged Kageyama’s oncoming punch easily as he grabbed the blue-eyed male’s hand and swung him over his head and he dropped on the ground with a heavy thump. From the impact, he knew he had broken a few ribs as he coughed out blood. From his peripheral vision, he saw Hinata was fighting and barely holding off two other aliens before his attention went to his abdomen that suddenly hurt when Oikawa kicked him there. Kageyama kicked the brunette’s feet causing him to fall onto the ground as he grabbed his knife from his back and stabbed the alien’s left knee, knowing that it was his weak spot. Oikawa screamed out of pain before he transformed to his original form and from the look in his eyes, Kageyama knew he was screwed. Before he could even move to attack, he felt his body flying and slammed onto a concrete wall and he blacked out.

Tsukishima who was looking at the screen went cold as his surroundings went silent. It was noisy, what with Yamaguchi yelling through his mic, asking what was his next order and Yachi practically on the edge of her seat, but it all went silent in his mind.

“Yamaguchi, kill him.”

“What? I might hit Kageyama instead.”

“Yachi, call for a code red.”

“But, code red’s only for-

“I know what it’s for, just do it!” He yelled at her and surprised himself when the girl jumped back.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair. _Think, come on think, Kei._

“Yamaguchi, I know this is not much but blow the whistle. We’re not going to kill them, but at least the sound can render them useless quite a while. I want them back _alive_ , we’ll call for backup. Yachi, if you may.” She nodded her head before punching an emergency button calling for backup to dispatch the nearest agent to their spot.

From their screen and the speaker, they heard a long whistle sound which true to its purpose, soon enough the aliens stopped moving. It was a prototype to immobilize the aliens for maybe 15 to 30 minutes, which is more than enough to run away from those killing creatures, and was still in testing stage. What better time to test it than when faced with an alien attack? Tsukishima’s heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it might break out of his chest, but he needed to keep his cool. He would have to apologize to Yachi again if he doesn’t want to be treated with a cold shoulder by Yamaguchi. And just as expected the Grand King wasn’t immobilize but his movements were slow, probably due to the heavy blow on his knee and something clicked in his head.

“Yamaguchi, this is a formula we’re still developing. It might not work but I think it’s worth a shot while their leader is injured. Do you have the chemicals with you?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima guided him to form a chemical compound which thankfully didn’t take long to produce and Yamaguchi inserted them into the bullet before taking his aim. With a push on the trigger, it flew through the sky and the trajectory landed perfectly onto the alien’s neck as he fell to the ground with a hand on the wound. The thing they saw next was not something they readied themselves for as the alien shrieked in pain while on his knees and his transformation was going crazy, looking like a mutation between a human and an alien. They thought they had seen it all when suddenly, a human was thrown out of his enlarged mouth which they recognized as Oikawa Tooru, the human he was transforming into all this time.

“So, he- it isn’t a shapeshifter. It devours human and... transforms into them.” Suddenly it crawled fast towards Kageyama and they all looked in horror knowing what it was going to do.

“Yamaguchi -

Tsukishima didn’t even finish his order as Yamaguchi started shooting at the alien but it dodged all of the shots easily. Luckily, Iwaizumi appeared with a freezing gun, freezing the alien who was only a few feet away from the raven-haired.

* * *

“What?! No, no you can’t fire me. I signed a contract.” Tsukishima sighed, clearly he expected this kind of reaction from the other male.

“That says if you disobey your leader’s orders you can be dismissed.”

“Oh come on Tsukishima, I know you’re mad but this… this is absurd. From what Yamaguchi told me, we got the alien, _finally_ after 5 years of suffering and _-_ and death.”

“Exactly! Death. We’ve been seeing that a lot for these past years and why can’t you still get it in your brain once that you dying will cause more pain.”

“I became an agent knowing the risks, and I will be more than happy to sacrifice myself if to stop all this war.”

“Then what about me?! What am I going to do after you _gladly_ throw your life away to save humanity?” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima who was in the brink of tears. With two strides, Tsukishima hugged Kageyama tight causing the other to hiss slightly in pain but the blonde didn’t loosen his grip.

“Don’t do that. Shit, you could’ve died, and-and I will never forgive you, idiot! Goddamnit, I was so worried.” Kageyama hugged him back as he patted Tsukishima’s back, trying to calm him down and he kissed the side of Tsukishima’s head.

“I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.” He pushed himself back and looked at those blue eyes that he adores so much.

“Yeah, that’s what you said like a million times before and here we are again, fighting over the same thing. I can’t go on missions with you knowing that you will betray my orders and risk yourself like that again. So, you can whine and persuade me all you want, I still won’t change my mind.” Kageyama pouted probably unconsciously but if Tsukishima’s will wasn’t strong enough, he would’ve taken his words back. Instead, he grabbed the tablet from his bag and went to his email before showing them to Kageyama.

“What is that?” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Read it.” Kageyama did as told and his eyes went wide before he pulled Tsukishima into another hug.

“You’re not in my unit, because we’re all being promoted into another unit, but this time, Iwaizumi-san is the leader and I would love to see you not following his orders. Besides, I can spend more time on the field and if you ever think of doing something stupid, I’ll drag you by the collar to the HQ myself.” Kageyama’s eyes were shining brightly and his smile was blinding that Tsukishima took the tablet back and connected their lips together. They parted a few seconds later with a stupid grin on their faces.

“Thank you, for not dying.”

“Thank you, for loving me nevertheless even after all I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the first prompt for TsukkiKage week. I managed to finish them on time *pat myself on the back*, this week will be so much fun, with so many works of my otp and I'm sure TsukkiKage is gonna have a moment during next week's episode too.
> 
> Oh yeah, Hinata's married to Kenma here, as told but they still call him Hinata because they're used to it. Kenma don't mind any other way.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading them. Comments and feedback are very much appreciated :D


End file.
